


We Met At A Cafe

by seriousfangirl97



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I don't know, M/M, crappy writing, i might make little add ons to this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfangirl97/pseuds/seriousfangirl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot I had written in April 2015 on Wattpad.</p>
<p>Yeah, Its a bit rushed and I kinda wanted to get my thoughts out and writer's block was about to hit me...<br/>I guess its kinda like a slice of life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Met At A Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> No part of this document may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means electronic, mechanical, recording, photocopying or otherwise, without prior written permission of the author, seriousfangirl97.
> 
> The characters within this work do not belong to me, but rather belong to Himaruya Hidekaz.

Caught outside on a stormy night in a different part of town, a young man of twenty-five hurriedly entered the first store that welcomed him, which happened to be small café. Soaked and freezing he removed his coat, wondering if he had enough money to pay for a warm drink. He stayed standing a moment longer, looking around the cafe, seeing it was simple and cozy. In one corner there was a fireplace, and surrounding the fireplace, was a small group of reclining chairs. He dried off his shoes and made his way to the sitting area, his boots squeaking every now and then. 

During his actions he had failed to notice a young man, of about twenty-three staring at him, his person radiating his annoyance. This new character rolled his eyes and moved towards the new unknowing patron. He then called out, as he walked towards the now shivering silhouette. "Hey idiot, are you gonna buy something or what?" the twenty five year old man looked up at the man who confronted him and promptly stood from his place, still shivering. He flashes a quick smile, "I am S-sorry, i do not think i have enough money to buy anything..." searching through his pants pockets he finds a couple of crumpled bills, and sighs contently. "what can i buy with Two dollars?" The response he received was curt and the words, although harmless, cut throught the air. "A buttered roll..." 

The patron had handed the annoyed cafe owner the money, nodding his head. once the owner went back to the counter, he shouted "Stay there, i don't need my floor to get any more scuff marks." The patron sat back down, feeling the warmth of the chair and the fire seep into his body. he looked around, staying in his seat, and noticed there was one other patron, who was enveloped in light from their computer and was typing away hurriedly. She did not seem to have been interrupted by the yelling and smiled sweetly, and looked his way. He gasped and looked away, feeling extremely embarrassed for staring at the stranger. 

He looked forward, and to his surprise he saw his bread was on the table in front of him, as well as two mugs of coffee. He took the plate with the bread and hummed happily as he took a bite. not only did it have a fresh taste, it was warm and delicious! He ate slowly and looked around him again. He was startled to have noticed the seat next to him had been occupied, and by the owner. Becoming a bit flustered the patron thanked him. "oh! erm, gracias...it's very delicious." with a nod, the owner, handed his patron a mug, "...take it or don't, i don't care..." The patron's eyes lit up, and a smile made its way to his lips, but then faltered. "I do not have enough for a coffee..." "Its on the house, you idiot. take it, so it won't be a waste." smiling again the patron said "alright, muchas gracias! My name is Antonio, i'm new around here..." "Obviously, I've never seen you around here, its a small suburb. Name's Lovino Vargas." "who is...." he pointed over at the female, who in turn smiled and said, "I am Grace, A friend and assistant to Lovino. we used to go to the same college." 

Grace had made her way over to Antonio and whispered into his ear, "don't worry, i'm only a his friend." she straightened up and went over to Lovino's side and whispered, "You should be nice to him, he has potential." to which she received a Flustered "Fuck off" from Lovino. she straightened herself and went over to her computer, giggling at their expressions, and went back to typing.

Lovino looked over to Antonio and blushed once more, then took his own coffee and began to sip. attempting to make sense of Lovino's actions, but ignoring them, he then said "It has a robust taste, es muy delicioso." to which he received silence. once they finished, they stood from their seats and Antonio bidded his farewell, stating he may come back another day. This statement had earned Antonio an eyeroll and a sarcastic "great". 

All the while, Grace had been finishing off her story. She looked up from her trance, with a light blush. She stared back and forth between Antonio and Lovino, eyes widening and promptly looked back down at her key board. She mumbled, "Curse this omnicient power..." receiving a "what the hell did you say?" from Lovino and a curious glance from Antonio, she quickly covered up her face and smile, and shouted a muffled "I'm done!" then she quickly saved her work and put away her laptop. "maybe we should close shop now, Lovi?" receiving a nod and a goodnight from Antonio, he left and ten minutes after, the shop had closed for the night. 

Lovino had learned the hard way to not question Grace's strange ways. They said their goodnights and went their separate ways, Lovino with a spare umbrella, looking around for Antonio, who did not have one. Not to far from the shop was Antonio at the bus stop at the corner, Lovino rushed over. "Here bastardo, you don't have an Umbrella and you'll catch a cold..." turning around, Antonio had a smile on and gratefully took the umbrella. "Are we heading in the same direction, I live in the northern edge of town?" "si, idiota, but the bus doesn't work at two in the morning." Lovino grasped Antonio's wrist and began walking in the direction of their apartment building, 

"I walk home everyday, its not a far distance..." Lovino had commented, as he tried to distract himself from the blush that was reappearing from earlier. Antonio had smiled and looked down at the hand that was around his wrist, thinking: "He has such soft hands, yet strong..." a few minutes later they had arrived at the three story apartment building, bidded each other goodnight and went their separate ways.

After this initial meeting, Antonio had begun to frequent the café, every other day. On the days that he didn't, he can be found underneath a tree in front of the apartment building, with a guitar and notepad in hand, writing songs that would be heard months later, sung by a well known band or singer on the radio. Yes, Antonio could afford to live in a more luxurious part of town, but he enjoyed the quiet and friendliness of this suburb, as well as the company of a rude Italian cafe owner.

After a month of knowing Lovino, Antonio had asked him out to dinner, to which he received a "hell no, Bastard." then a piece of paper flung at him, by a flustered italian. once looking at the contents of the paper, Antonio smiled and told Lovino to meet him in front of their building. from there, they went to Antonio's apartment, where they had enjoyed a paella and rice. Afterwards they drank wine until they were drunk. It was there they had their first kiss, followed by a drunken make out session. they had fallen asleep on the couch for the night. Lovino had awoken the next morning, letting out a string of curses, for he was a flustered, hung over mess straddling Antonio, who slept soundly beneath him. Upon seeing Antonio's peaceful face, Lovino had stood up from his position, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and a flick on the head. Once Antonio woke up, a few hours later and lovino no where to be found, he recalled last night's date and began to write.

The next year had been filled with dates like this, and on december thirty-first, which happened to be their year and a half anniversary, Antonio had proposed to Lovino; When Antonio got down on one knee in front of Lovino, Lovino had gasped and began to get teary eyed "Fuck, fuck, fuck... FUCK Antonio!" During this, Antonio had simply stayed quiet, grinning, with the box open, revealing a necklace of aquamarine, because Lovino did not want a diamond ring. He wanted something different, at least for their engagement. Once lovino had quieted down, and was holding in his tears -they were happy tears, for he was smiling- Antonio had spoke up, "Lovino, I have known you for a year and a half, and it has been my most wonderful almost two years. I want the rest of my life to be just as wonderful, and better. Will you marry me and make my wish come true?" Lovino had knelt down and hugged Antonio, kissed him and then flicked his head, "of course you idiot!" They planned their simple wedding to be a few months later, in the spring, they were surrounded by their few closest friends and had celebrated into the night. The next day they left for Sicily, Italy for their honeymoon. Once there, they wasted no time and had their first night together, all their passion had been exposed that night. (after their done deeds) "idiot... look at the mess you've made of me..." lovino had said, exhausted laying on his Antonio. "you've made a mess of me too, Lovi~ Te amo, Lovino. Para siempre." they layed there, quietly, thinking. Antonio drifted off into a light slumber, and once Lovino notice, he craned his head and whispered, "Ti amo anch'io" he kissed Antonio once more and fell asleep, on top of Antonio, in the same way as their first date.

The next morning as well as the rest of their honeymoon, had been wonderful and an adventure.

They returned town and to their now shared apartments. They kept their apartments. one was used as a music studio/ pantry area and the other was for their sleep in.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you guys like it, please tell me if you want chapters that fill in the holes between Lovino and Antonio's first meeting and Antonio's proposal.
> 
> I'll take all suggestions, If you know what I mean ;) *shot*


End file.
